A technology fixating a wire harness and a carpet to a vehicle body panel such as a locker panel has been suggested previously (e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a carpet fastener fixating a wire harness and a carpet to a locker panel. More specifically, the carpet fastener includes a harness holder, an insertion opening, and an engagement projection. The wire harness is fixated to the harness holder. In addition, the carpet fastener is fixated to the locker panel by inserting an insertion portion into an attachment hole of the locker panel. Accordingly, the wire harness is also fixated to the locker panel. Moreover, the carpet is fixated to the locker panel by inserting the engagement projection into an engagement hole of the carpet.
In this way, the carpet and wire harness can be integrally fixated to the locker panel with the carpet fastener described in Patent Literature 1.